Adieu
by E-Dubs13
Summary: Ch1;"I've made up my mind. Don't need to think it over." Declan Coyne is stone; cold and dead    Ch2;"And even though it's different now. You're still here somehow" Holly J feels responsible
1. If I'm Wrong I am Right

_**Song; Chasing Pavements by Adele. Great song you should tottaly check it out. it will be the name of a later Degrassi episode featuring Fiona and her court case with Bobby but i felt like it fit Declan and the idea i had (: **

* * *

_

I've made up my mind.

_Don't need to think it over. _

_If I'm wrong I am right,_

_Don't need to look no further _

_This ain't lust, _

_I know this is love but,_

Declan Coyne sat steadying himself on his bed. Drink in one hand a pill in the other. He loved her with everything he had but she stomped on his heart, treated him like he was nothing. Broke his heart and now it was time to get revenge by breaking her heart. It was wrong that they weren't together but it was right to do this. He couldn't have her so **no one** could have him.

_And that's exactly what I need to do, _

_If I'm in love with you,_

This was the only way he would be seen by her once again. It was what he needed to do to see her again. Sure he would be gone forever but seeing her love him and miss him would be the best thing for him.

_Should I give up,_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_Or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up,_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere._

He was tired of chasing after her when she wouldn't chase back. He was ready to give up for good. Sure he was a Coyne and they didn't quit but after all this he was sure this is what he wanted.

_I'd build myself up,_

_And fly around in circles,_

_Waiting as my heart drops, _

_And my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it_

He dropped the pill on his tongue and swallowed it followed by a swig of bubbly. His body felt num like his heart, it all blended together. His vision blurred, as his eyes became slits letting little light in. He fell back on the silk blanket letting the glass bottle slip from his glass shattering everywhere. Declan Coyne was stone; cold and dead.

* * *

_**might do a chapter on when Holly J finds out, just have to find a song that fits (suggest one and i will love you) first song-fic! hope you enjoyed! please review (:**_


	2. I Never Wanted You to Leave

_**Title comes from the french term for goodbye!**_

_**Song; I Miss You by Miley Cyrus (yuck! i like the lyrics not the song and not her) i thought it would fit really good (: **_

_

* * *

_

You used to call me your angel

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_  
_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

I remember those days you would hold me so tightly and never want to let me go. I didn't want to be let go either. I miss those days. I don't know why you did this. No good has come from it and nothing good ever will.

_I never wanted you to leave_  
_I wanted you to stay here holding' me_

Though all the fights we had I never did want to lose you. My pride always got the best of me, and took over my emotions. I wanted you all along but your crushed my Sinclair pride that I **thought** was more important but it was really you. I became blind to my real feelings and my surroundings. So much that I missed out on the best thing that ever happened to me. You.

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you_

Words can describe how I feel about you and how much I miss you. It took me losing you to realize that I love you. We had a future together, at Yale and forever more. I knew we would get married and have kids and grow old together but we cant do that now because your gone and its all my fault. You will always be a part of me, I will carry you with me** forever**

_I know you're in a better place yeah_  
_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_  
_I know you're where you need to be_  
_Even though it's not here with me_

It's better for you up there, but not down here with me. I want to see you one last time. I want to hold you one last time. I want to kiss you one last time. And I want to say I love you one last time. Your happier up there and that's where you **think** you belong but that's really down here with me.

_My heart won't let you go_

No one will ever replace you. I will never forget you. I will never stop loving you. I will never stop thinking about you. And I will never find someone like you. You may be gone but I can't let you go for some reason and that reason is because I love you Declan. I finally realized you the one I love and you're the only one for me but it's all too late because you're gone. I guess it is true; you never know what you have till its gone.

* * *

**_sure it is a little OOC but i tried my best to keep it Holly J like. I feel like she would open up if no one was around and let her real feelings out. I mean of course you would be lost if your first real love killed himself because he couldnt be with you and you would also be a little messed up but i hoped you enjoyed! (: REVIEW!_**


End file.
